Gimme Gimme Gimme!
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: Of all the crazy things she'd done. She knew that a fancy dress themed office party topped that list. She knew that even though she was a sane woman most all of the time. Standing in her office, dressed in tight fitting spandex had thrown her last shred of sanity completely out of the window.


_I have absolutely no idea where this story came from, though I guess I could blame ABBA and a certain Christine Baranski film. I guess this is my rather humorous attempt at cheering up The Good Wife fandom after the last couple of weeks. Clearly this story is a crack!fic and not to be taken at all seriously._

* * *

Of all the crazy things she'd done. She knew that a fancy dress themed office party topped that list. She knew that even though she was a sane woman most all of the time. Standing in her office, dressed in tight fitting spandex had thrown her last shred of sanity completely out of the window.

"Why exactly did I agree to this?" She mumbled as a mischievous grin slipped across Will's lips.

"To avoid a mutiny I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly, chuckling as she shot him a glare.

"This is crazy." She hissed as she turned sideways catching her reflection in the glass.

"I know right. God I wish that Stern was here." He laughed as he dodged the platform heel that she had skilfully aimed in his direction.

"This isn't funny Will, I look ridiculous." She muttered through slightly gritted teeth as she caught his eyes unashamedly admiring just how tightly the spandex clung to her body.

"I wouldn't say ridiculous."He answered as he handed her back the stray platform heel. His intense gaze catching hers and she blushed despite herself. Her head ducking slightly.

She glanced at her reflection, knowing exactly how she looked in her not-so-chosen outfit. She was hardly in her thirties anymore. But if Will's gaze was any indication. She looked far from ridiculous.

"Come on. I want to see what David's wearing."He whispered, holding out his hand, a smirk on his lips as a chuckle slipped freely from her lips and she slipped her hand in his.

Diane felt the room fall silent as she walked in and knew that at least more than one pair of eyes had fallen upon her. It felt good and ironically she'd seemingly forgotten the ridiculousness of wearing platform heels and incredibly tight fitting spandex.

"I trust no one in this room is dressed as a lawyer." She said, as the room erupted in laughter and a smirk slipped easily across her lips. Moments later, the sound of popping champagne corks begun to fill the air and in the distance she could hear the faint sounds of Abba as the music drifted down the hall.

In many ways, she knew that sometimes even Will's most craziest ideas were worth exploring. As she glanced around the room, she noticed just how at ease many of her fellow colleagues seemed. Gone was the tension that hours before had filled the same room. She knew that Will hadn't exactly lied when he'd jokingly referred to a mutiny. Diane had sensed the shift weeks before and she hadn't liked it. Lockhart/Gardner worked best when everyone was in-sync. When there were no hidden agendas, no backstabbing and David Lee wasn't a complete tyrant.

"Since when were you a wallflower?" Will whispered into her ear as she jumped slightly and gratefully accepted the filled glass of champagne as he slipped it into her hand. Lifting the glass to her lips, she downed it without any preamble and shot him a grin.

"Not since I started wearing spandex and platform heals." She answered as he chuckled and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Diane, If I had known that this was all it took. I would have done this years ago." He teased as he barely dodged the hand that had intended to slap him.

"More champagne?" He asked, as held up the bottle of expensive vintage champagne.

"God yes." She uttered, unceremoniously pushing her empty glass in front of him. He laughed as he all but filled the glass to the brim and she all but emptied her glass in one swig.

"Dutch courage." He teased as a familiar face standing in the darkened hallway caught his attention. As she followed his gaze, her breath hitched slightly. "Looks like you're going to need it." He whispered and knew that she was far too distract to answer or even care. Slipping away, he moved into the crowd as she stepped out the room and into the darkened hallway. Away from prying eyes and curious glances.

"Kurt..." She said, clearly distracted as she walked towards him.

"Hey." He answered as stepped out of the shadows and she caught sight of boots, slim fitting jeans and an even tighter fighting flannel shirt.

"Hey." She answered as stepped closer towards him.

"See something you like?" He replied as he closed the gap between them.

"Who knew I liked cowboys." She uttered, slightly breathless as she noticed that despite the obvious cliche, she truly did appreciate the sight of man who knew how to dress up like one.

"Will told me you were having fancy dress party..."He paused, his gaze slipping slightly as her face flushed and his gaze fell upon tight fitting spandex and platform heels.

"Will...ah he...Will invited you?" She uttered as she caught his gaze and the unmistakable look of lust in his eyes.

"He did. Mentioned something about you getting all dressed up. Figured I couldn't miss that." He answered, his voice slightly husky.

"It's your only opportunity cowboy." She uttered, her voice dropping slightly as he glanced behind her. His eyes darting down the empty hall. Following his gaze, she smirked as she noticed the nearby janitors closet.

"Wouldn't want to miss out." He whispered into her ear as he brushed his lips against her ear and her breath hitched once more.

"Janitors closet. Now." She hissed as she all but yanked him towards her. Flinging the door open as she pulled him inside. Pushing him against the barely closed door as she slammed her lips against his.

Diane's presence or lack thereof had hardly been noticed. Will had been making the rounds and a slightly drunken David Lee had seem to be the highlight of the entire evening as he glanced around room, he caught sight of her walking back down the hallway. Her hair mused slightly and the unmistakable look of satisfaction on her face. As she slipped back into the room, this time unnoticed. He walked towards her, grabbing a glass of champagne. He wordlessly handed it to her and much like before she drank it without so much as a second thought.

"God do I love fancy dress themed office parties." She uttered, a smirk clearly on her face as his chuckle filled the room and Kurt McVeigh slipped back in unannounced.

* * *

_For anyone wondering, the tight fitting spandex and platform heels is the same as the outfit Christine Baranski wore in a certain scene of Mamma Mia._


End file.
